The disclosure relates to a piston pump for a hydraulic vehicle braking system. Piston pumps of this type are known from slip-controlled vehicle braking systems and they are also designated as recirculating pumps.
A piston pump of this type is disclosed in the laid-open publication DE 10 2006 035 055 A1. The known piston pump has a pump piston which can be driven in a to-and-fro lifting movement in a pump bore. What serves as the drive is a rotatably drivable eccentric which is arranged on one end face of the pump piston and against the circumference of which the pump piston bears with its end face.
To control a brake fluid throughflow direction, the known piston pump has two spring-loaded nonreturn valves, one of which forms an inlet valve and the other of which an outlet valve of the piston pump. Balls are customary as shut-off bodies of the nonreturn valves. In the known piston pump, one of the two nonreturn valves has a disk-shaped shut-off body, to be precise the inlet valve which is arranged on an eccentric-remote end face of the pump piston.